The Night of Nights!
by DemonRider404
Summary: A retelling of Episode 185: The Day of Days!. InuKag one-shot. No lemons, but rated M just to be safe.


**Disclaimer:**

**DR: Inuyasha and Kagome, owned by me, M-A-K-I-N-G-O-U-T.**

**Summer: You're _still _singing that nursery rhyme? I got a better one.**

**DR: Bring it.**

**Summer: *Dramatically clears throat, room goes dark, spotlight appears.* Inuyasha and Kagome, in bed around three, F-U-C-K-I-N-G! *Room lights up again***

**DR: Ohh! POTTYMOUTH! But you _did_ give me a story idea...**

**Summer: *smirk* Time to re-write Episode 185!

* * *

**

**A/N: So, Episode 185 is The Final Act: Episode 18: The Day of Days. It's what my friends and I like to call the "BANG-hey-sis-how-you-doin'?" episode. So, I'm rewriting that one and will likely be making rewrites of several other episodes, such as 90: Sota's Brave Confession of Love. Now, I warn you, this chapter gets into the action REAL QUICK. It doesn't go into very much detail, but there _is_ an APPLE, followed closely by a GRAPEFRUIT**, tailed by a minor LIME*.**

**In case you didn't understand that, here is my scale of fanfic romance. The asterisk marks which definition the word is referring to if there is more than one:  
1: PEACH: Fluffy, but no actual physical contact.**

**2: APPLE: Fluffy with hugs, and maybe some dry kisses.**

**3: STRAWBERRY: Scene with a lot of physical contact, a minor make-out session, if you will.**

**4: GRAPEFRUIT: *A major make-out session, usually with lots of touching, **one that is interrupted.**

**5: LIME: *A section that hints at a lemon, but doesn't actually go into it. **A non-detailed lemon.**

**6: LEMON: A detailed sex scene.**

_**One more thing: I'm not very good at writing this kinda stuff. No flames. If you don't like it, for God's sake, don't review.

* * *

**_

The Night of Nights!

** Chapter 1: Busted!**

Inuyasha watched as Kagome leaped down the well. His human heart was really starting to surface as he watched her leave; his intense love for her just tore at his heart, made it difficult to think, difficult to breathe. It was the worst torture ever. And he absolutely loved it. But, of course, he would never tell her that. He stood, staring into the well, as if that would make her suddenly reappear, reaching for his hand, which he would gladly offer, just to hold her.

Inuyasha stood over the well for several more minutes. He would've sworn it had been days if it hadn't been for the fact that Kagome still wasn't there at the bottom. He had half a mind to leap down there and follow her, just to kiss her once, but the other half of his mind told him to stay, to wait, because supposedly good things always came those who were patient. At last, he made a decision, not knowing that it would change his life forever.

* * *

Kagome leaned back in her chair, reading and re-reading the note that her mother had left on the kitchen table, which currently sat in front of her.

_We're off at the hot springs and will be gone a couple hours, but we should be back before dinner time. In the meantime, try to enjoy yourself._

_ Love,_

_ Mom_

Kagome sighed and looked at the clock. She'd gotten here in the nick of time; dinner time was in about half an hour. She sat back, looked at the ceiling, and wished someone would just come in and surprise her with something; she was bored as heck.

Little did she know that said surprise would be a life-changing experience.

After sitting and re-reading the note until she had it memorized, she started slowly walking up the stairs, almost like a zombie. She climbed every step with unnecessary caution, climbing deliberately, as though she knew there was going to be something she wasn't expecting up in her bedroom. She suddenly felt as though she were in a horror movie, and she was the poor ditz who's left home alone goes up to her bedroom to take a nap, and finds some horrible monster standing in her doorway. Kagome was afraid she wouldn't even have time to scream before it tore her to shreds. And Inuyasha wouldn't be here to save her.

Inuyasha.

Yes, that's what she needed. She needed those molten gold eyes that seemed to melt her soul. She needed his crooked, cocky side-smile, that, no matter how mean-mannered it was, always warmed her deep inside. She needed his beautiful, teenage-boy voice. She didn't even care if he was scolding her, she just needed to hear it.

Kagome opened her bedroom door nonchalantly, all thoughts about some flesh-eating attacker forgotten. Every time she even heard or thought something remotely close to Inuyasha's name, her mind was instantly dominated by him. She couldn't think about anything but Inuyasha.

Inuyasha. His name triggered some sort of a hormone gland in her body, and she was instantly paralyzed by his gaze.

Kagome curled up with her knees to her chest and thought of the only thing she could: Inuyasha. She wanted to feel his soft, silver hair, see his fuzzy dog ears twitching randomly; it had always made her giggle, it was so cute!

Then, Kagome wondered: why didn't Inuyasha like her touching them? What made him so irritable whenever she did that?

Then, another troubling thought crept into her mind: What if she would never find out? What if she lost him before she got the chance? What if he chose Kikyo over her? What if she died trying to save him in a battle? Or, even worse, vice-versa?

Kagome damned her PMS before putting her forehead to her knees and began crying. She hated being in love. She hated being a girl, and she hated being a teenager. Too bad that, for the time being, she couldn't change any of those. Why did she have to be so over-emotional just at the mention of Inuyasha's name?

"Hey, Kagome, what's wrong?" came a desperate male voice. When Kagome opened her eyes, she saw a blurry vision of...sunny-yellow eyes, looking at her worriedly. Kagome gasped and threw her arms around him, crying into his shoulder. She felt him wrap his strong arms around her, slowly rubbing her back. His deep, but not baritone voice soothed her, and, at that point, Kagome thought she had everything she wanted.

"Kagome, what's going on? What happened?" he asked her quietly.

"I...I-I don't know, just..."

He pulled away gently and stared at her for a minute. Then, he leaned forward, kissed her damp cheek, and whispered, "It's okay, you can tell me."

Inuyasha's gentle kiss made her flush deeply, but, nonetheless, she confided completely in him.

"I guess I'm just sort of...feeling worried for you," she told him, hoping she wouldn't have to say the 'L' word first. Inuyasha cocked his head to the side.

"Why?"

"Um...well..." Kagome looked away, "I-I don't know..."

"Kagome..."

Kagome sighed. "I...I guess I just don't want...want to lose you..." she whispered, hoping he caught on. Apparently, he did. He sat on his knees in front of her and took her hand.

"Kagome, it's okay, you don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine."

"It's just, I don't want you to die before I have a chance to tell you how I feel!"

Inuyasha remained in a stunned silence.

"And..." Kagome continued, "I'm worried that...that _I _might die before I...you know..."

Inuyasha moved a little bit closer to her. "You won't have to worry about any of that, Kagome. I'll protect you with my life."

Then, Inuyasha took her hand, pulled her close, and kissed her.

It was amazing, unlike anything she had ever experienced before. She moaned lightly, and Inuyasha held her a little tighter. The warmth of being near him like this, the feeling that he might actually love her...

The kiss lasted longer than she had initially intended, or expected, for that matter, but she didn't even notice. Her hands tangled in his hair, running up to his ears, where he gripped one gently in between her forefinger and thumb. Inuyasha's mouth broke away from hers and he gasped. His eyes closed and he sighed. She started gently rubbing the fuzzy triangle and Inuyasha moaned, nestling his head into the crook of her neck. Inuyasha moaned even louder when Kagome started rubbing the other as well. Inuyasha's breath was coming out in quick pants and groans of pleasure. Gripped by a sudden temptation, Kagome

stretched her neck out and slowly traced his ear with the tip of her tongue. He cried out in pure rapture and gripped her upper arms tightly.

Inuyasha finally lost it when Kagome started sucking gently on the tip of his ear. He panted and gasped and moaned, making Kagome wonder exactly what he was feeling while she did this.

"Baby..." he moaned, "I need you so bad..." then started sucking on her exposed neck. Kagome moaned and put her hands on his back, letting him pick her up bridal style and lay her down on the bed, straddling her. He put his

knees on either side of her waist, supporting himself by putting his hands on either side of her head. She smiled up at him, and he leaned down and kissed her again. He reached down and grabbed her wrists,

pinning them above her head and lifting her shirt in the process, just enough to show off her flat belly. When he looked back into her eyes, she looked almost nervous. Inuyasha calmingly nuzzled her, followed

by a sweet, lingering kiss. Then, holding her wrists above her head with one hand, he put the other one on her side, slowly working his way up to reach...

BANG!

"Hey, sis, we're back!"

The red-faced couple turned to see a tall, slendor girl with bright red hair, huge, green eyes, and very pale skin. She was wearing a tight, royal purple tee shirt and light blue jeans, both of which accented her skinny frame; Kagome's sister Summer. Summer's excited grin faded when she saw the couple.

"Uhh...sis, what are you doing?"

Kagome's 11-year-old brother Sota looked over the Summer, groaned, and walked away, muttering "I wish I didn't know."

Inuyasha quickly got off of Kagome, allowing her to adjust her shirt. Summer still looked at them with confusion registered on her face, and Inuyasha could only hope Sota wouldn't blab to his mother. He

rocked nervously on the bed, facing away from the sixteen-year-old girl and tried to will his rock-hard erection to go away, while Kagome escorted Summer downstairs. When she came back up, she quietly

shut the door behind her, smiling at Inuyasha.

"Summer said she just wanted to say hi before going to spend the night at her friend's house. Sota said the same thing, and Mom and Grandpa have things they have to do out in the mini-shrine."

"So...we're alone again?"

Kagome smiled. Inuyasha came and wrapped his arms around her. He smirked and kissed her. "Well, then," he said huskily against her lips, "why don't we finish what we started?"

* * *

**Two months later...**

Kagome lay on a hospital bed with an inflated stomach, the doctor holding an instrument that looked a lot like an iron over it. She was watching the gray-scale image next to her with a shocked expression.

"I just...don't understand..." she said.

"Look, Doctor Lynn," Summer said from the other end of the small, white room, "we just need to know the details of the fetus so that I can prove whose it is."

"But that's the problem!" Dr. Lynn exclaimed, "It shouldn't _be_ a fetus at only two months old!"

_That would point to it not being human... _Summer looked over at Inuyasha, who was busily examining a painting on one end of the room, though she noticed a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. He was obviously as worried about Kagome being pregnant as everyone else in this room. _Or maybe a little more..._

"Well, there are-wait a minute, no..." Dr. Lynn studied the monitor a little closer, "There's...there's three."

"She's pregnant with a...litter?" Summer asked.

"_W-w-w-WHAT?" _Inuyasha turned around, his eyes wide and his face pale.

"And...look here: Two triangular...things...on the top of each head..."

"That proves it, then!" Summer cried. She turned around and pointed at Inuyasha, "_BUSTED!_"

* * *

**A/N: Hey, I got a review that was anonymous, so since I couldn't PM the guy, I thought I'd answer his question for anyone who might also be wondering. This one goes out to 'Jim.'**

**Q: Who is Summer?  
****A: The red-head described as wearing a purple tee-shirt. She's not in the show, I made her up.**

**Any other questions? Just put it in the reviews! ^^**


End file.
